


Gotta Keep Moving

by fetchmeagiraffe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchmeagiraffe/pseuds/fetchmeagiraffe
Summary: 5 ways Jackson leaves Beacon Hills (and one way he’s stuck there forever)This is set, and was largely written, after season 2 when it was announced Jackson was leaving - jesus that was 5 years ago now?? ugh - but section 2 has sat unfinished that entire time. I’m claiming WIP amnesty and posting this just to get it out of my drafts folder.





	Gotta Keep Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Title and section titles from “Gotta Keep Moving” by Willy Nelson. 
> 
> CW for transphobia in section 4.

**1\. call me when i'm far away**

“I haven’t seen Jackson anywhere at school today,” Scott hissed as soon as Finstock turned on Freakonomics. “Do you think the alphas got him? Should we tell Derek? Why isn’t Lydia flipping out about this?”

“Scott, Jackson’s parents moved to San Diego last weekend.” Stiles said. His eyebrows added, _you moron_. Scott wasn't sure he deserved those eyebrows -- he remembered Lydia making some big fuss about San Diego, but then Allison started talking about taking a vacation there and he got a little distracted.

Wait - his _parents_ were in San Diego? Then that meant -

“So they don’t even know he’s missing! What if he’s hurt out in the woods somewhere and can’t heal? What if he discovered some wolfsbane that makes him turn back into the kanima?” Scott said. “Maybe we should call Allison’s dad, get him to help! He's probably not still holding a grudge about that Gerard thing, right?”

“Scott! Jackson moved to San Diego with them,” Danny said. To Stiles, he asked, “Where you really just going to let him keep going?”

“I figured he’d either work it out himself if we gave him enough time, or he’d stop when the sumo wrestlers came onscreen and then we’d be able to get a word in.” Stiles said. “Also by then it’d be 2:00 and I’d have won the pool, so you’re a cheating cheater.”

“He said something in my time slot, fair and square.” Danny grinned. “Pay up.”

“Wait, Jackson moved?”

 

**2\. and we sat down to eat**

(Peter kills Jackson and accidental cannibalism for everyone.)

 

**3\. can't sleep in this cold bed**

"There's a lone wolf living in the forrest," Deaton said.

"Is this about how I need to join Derek's pack?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"There are no wolves in California," Stiles said.

"Has anyone seen Jackson?" Lydia demanded.

Deaton took a deep, calming breath and wished - not for the first time, not even for the first time that day - that he could retire and move to Hawaii.

 

**4\. roll your eyes and turn your head**

“So what should we call you now?” Stiles asked, his chin propped on his fist like the asshole that he is. "Jackie? Jacey? Jackdaughter?"

“Jackson, because that's my fucking name!” He snapped back.

“Stiles, stop,” Lydia said. She squeezed Jackson’s shoulder supportively, but he could tell she was also comparing it to the way his shoulders used to feel. Slight redistribution of muscle mass. Massive redistribution of fatty tissue. Additional fatty tissue that had to have come from previous muscle, and he could only hope that it would return to being muscle if he changed back.

_When_. When he changed back.

“What pronouns should we use?” Stiles continued. “I mean, obviously I'm leaning towards 'she', but ze/hir is also gaining popularity, and-”

“Shut up, asshole! I’m still a dude!” Jackson’s voice may have become a little shrill on that last word, if the increase in Stiles’ grin was any indication. Jackson turned to punch the wall, but his stupid fucking _tits_ got in the way. He wound up slamming his fist into the only photograph Derek had hung back up in the entire house, and the glass didn’t even have the courtesy to shatter.

Jackson closed his eyes and let Lydia trace her hand down his back to his much smaller waist. He wished he'd never heard of werewolves, magic, or stupid cursed jewelry.

 

**5\. memory better serves**

“Mahealani!” Finstock grabbed Danny’s arm. “Where’s your buddy gone off to?”

“I’m sorry we were talking, Coach,” Danny said.

“No, you’re not in trouble – wait, no, I take that back, you and Jones are each going to do 10 suicides for braiding each other’s hair instead of paying attention.” He tapped the locker beside Danny’s. “Where’s Whittemore?”

“Is that the new kid?” Danny asked. “He’s on the field with everyone else.”

“Not the new kid, the captain! The guy who died on the field last year!” At Danny’s alarmed look, Finstock added, “Paramedics brought him back. You two used to be attached at the hip, did you get hit over the head this summer?”

“Should I go get the nurse for you?” Danny edged away.

Finstock sighed. “Get Jones and do your suicides.”

-

“Did you hear about Finstock’s latest breakdown?” Scott dropped his gear in the back of the Jeep as Stiles dragged along behind.

“Screw your werewolf hearing and energy and everything, really, no.” Stiles said. “No, I did not magically eavesdrop and hear what is going on in that man’s head.”

“He was asking Danny about some guy named Whittemore. He thinks this dude used to be team captain instead of Luke, and he said he DIED during a game last year.” Scott said. He held out his hands for the keys. “You probably shouldn’t drive until you’ve iced that knee, let me do it.”

“So it sounds like Coach has another imaginary friend,” Stiles said. He slammed the back shut and tossed the keys over. “I wonder if he’s going to yell at this guy as much as he does at Greenberg.”

 

**+1. a troubled mind a-following**

"I don't understand." Allison said blankly. "What do you mean? I don't-"

"It's not that difficult! He's dead!" Lydia snapped. "A sharp metallic object removed his head from his body, and then removed his legs from his torso. Whoever wielded said sharp metallic object then proceeded to place his various body parts in boxes and place them at strategic homes in Beacon Hills. Namely, my house, his parents', and the Hale house."

Allison vomited into the bushes beside the school. At least she knew now why Lydia hadn't wanted her to meet at either of their houses. 

"Pull yourself together. I didn't tell you all this to make you feel sorry for me." Lydia's voice was still stone-cold, but Allison saw that her eyes were red, and the breath mints she pulled out of her bag were rattling in their plastic container. "I had narrowed my suspect list down to two, but you just removed one for me."

"You thought I could - " Allison felt she was going to vomit again so she stopped speaking. She took a breath mint instead. It somehow made her mouth taste worse.

"While you've proven yourself able to shoot classmates, I guess actually killing them is going too far," Lydia said.

"Jesus, Lydia, I was freaking out! I thought they killed my mom, Gerard was messing with my head - you can't hold that against me forever!" Allison yelled. "Anyway, they forgave me, kinda. We agreed never to talk about it with anyone, so . . ."

Allison stopped talking. Her brain felt fuzzy, like it was getting harder to think. She frowned at Lydia, who stared coolly back.

"We agreed never to talk about it," she said slowly. "So why would they have told you?"

"We were commiserating," Lydia said. "About how not being told important information tends to result in us getting hurt."

As Allison stumbled to the ground, trying to run away, Lydia stepped easily up beside her and yanked her head back by her hair. "I burned Peter for what he did to me. But you know, I think a little bit of him got left behind? And right about now, I think I can appreciate it. It's going to make it much easier to pay back your father for what he did to Jackson."

As Allison's vision fizzled out, she could have sworn Lydia was smiling with Peter's grin.


End file.
